


I'd give up forever to touch you

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Basically Serena/Leah smutWhat happened in the on call roomSorry not sorry





	I'd give up forever to touch you

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut   
> And more smut  
> And sexy demanding Serena erm yeah not that I think about her being that way with me

“Sorry, I just can’t help myself” Leah’s eyes were wide and filled with desire. Serena had tried so hard to resist since their kiss even though it had played constantly on her mind.   
Leah’s mouth felt so good against her own and she’d lost herself.

Now as she gazed at her young F1 her eyes drawn to her mouth, all she wanted was to touch her and be touched. Since Bernie had gone she had felt so lonely, this was wrong, so wrong and yet she couldn’t stop herself. Almost without thinking she opened the door ajar as Leah slipped.

In the darkened room time stood still as they looked at each other suddenly unsure what to do. “Serena I know what you said, I am sorry I just..” the words caught in her mouth as Serena pulled closer pressing her lips against her own needing to feel her, taste her and not have the sound of her voice ring doubts in her mind,. The moan that left her throat as Leah’s tongue traced her lower lip emptied her mind of all thought need consuming.

Her hands found Leah’s short hair as she pressed her against the door. She felt so good, so willing and ready for her. As her mouth found the soft skin of Leah’s neck she bit down roughly, she lost all ability to make this slow and loving in anyway as Leah let out a low growl that caused desire to soak her panties.

Desperate to feel and see more she reached down pulling Leah’s shirt over her head. She noted how flushed her cheeks were as her gaze moved down her body, her breasts cupped in a black bra causing need to swim in her head. Her eyes locked with Leah’s piercing blue ones and she saw something she didn’t expect, shyness as noticed Leah blush lifting her arms to cross them over her chest as she lowered her lashes seeming suddenly unable to keep her gaze and her heart hurt. Moving to raise Leah’s chin looking into her wide and deep eyes “you are beautiful Leah” and her stomach flipped as she saw the shy smiled frame her face. 

Suddenly needing to feel closer she led Leah to the small bed as she laid her down resting her thighs either side of Leah’s, her hands on the side of her face as she as let their mouths connect once again, their tongues finding each other but this kiss was slower as they explored, seeking to release soft moans. She felt Leah shiver as her fingertips traced her collarbone her other hand moved down her side growling as her fingers found the soft and warm skin of her stomach. 

Leah broke her kiss with a heavy sign, her eyes rolling back as Serena’s fingers removed her bra allowing her gaze to fall on the bare skin. Without thought she lowered her mouth sucking her nipple between her teeth as Leah moaned causing Serena to press her lower body against Leah’s without her thought.  
She groaned against the warm skin, desperate to gain the control she was quickly losing as her lover moved below her arching her back as she pressed their cores together “Please” Leah’s voice sent waves of pleasure to her lower body and she lost all logical thought. 

“I want to hear you Leah, what do you want?” She whimpered the need so strong as Leah closed her eyes tightly biting down her lower lip. Removing her mouth she smirked at the moan of protest as her teeth found the soft skin of Leah’s neck, her tongue snaking out to trace the shell of her ear “Tell me what you want” she hissed in her ear as she reached up pinning Leah’s hands above her head.

She felt so powerful and needed as she moved her head releasing one of her hands to grip Leah’s chin “Look at me” she growled and her breath caught in her chest as she saw Leah’s eyes heavy with desire “please” she begged and it took all she had not to rip the rest of the clothing from her body and find her wetness “Tell me what you want” she demanded again.   
Leah’s eyes locked with her own a silent plea she almost gave into before being rewarded with a heavy growl “fuck me Serena please, I need you to touch me” she begged as Leah once again pushed her pelvis against her own she lost all control. Letting go of Leah’s wrists her hands moved down to the waistband of her trousers, they moved easily over her hips as she removed them leaving them in a puddle on the floor.

A short hiss vibrated in her throat as her eyes moved over Leah’s legs settling on the plain black cotton panties she was wearing, resting on her knees she quickly removed her own shirt and trousers desperate to feel her skin against her lovers. They both let out a heavy moan as their skin touched for the first time, Serena allowed herself to take in the view before her. Leah was laid against the sleeping bag she had not so long ago been wrapped in, her breasts moving with her heavy breathing her skin rosy and a shimmer of sweat glistening.

Lowering herself as she pressed her chest against Leah’s she fought the urge to grind against her instead letting her fingers trace the inner skin of her leg feeling the muscles tighten as her hand moved high. She could feel the heat radiating from her pussy as Leah pushed up against her wanton and desperate the movement causing pleasure to surge to her own pussy. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” she was shocked at how heavy how voice was, so filled with need and desire. A ripple of pleasure going through her as Leah’s eyes locked hers in a gaze, the sudden shyness gone replaced with heavy lust “Yes” she uttered her voice laced with want that was very likely to become her undoing if she allowed it. 

Their eyes pinning the others as her fingers found the edge of Leah’s panties slipping under until she found the soft hair, and oh god she was wet. So wet, she didn’t think anyone could possibly be this wet. She coated her fingers pressing lightly as Leah’s body almost came off the bed “Oh god” the scream that left her mouth pulsed through her as she lifted her hand to cover Leah’s moans suddenly aware of the location. 

Her hand stung from the bites Leah was making with her teeth as she rolled her finger backwards and forward over her bundle of nerves. Pressing her stomach against her lovers she moved her mouth to Leah’s neck pressing her hip against her hand causing a muffled moan “Is this how you imagined it Leah?” she was shocked by how dark and laced with lust her voice was, Leah’s need for release and the movement of her own hand against her causing her to whimper.   
So close she was so close and Leah hadn’t even touched her, being this way and seeing the reaction in Leah was going to take her over but she wanted Leah to let go, lose her mind first.   
“I have to admit I have thought about it” she licked Leah’s neck as she heard the low whimpering prays of a release escape against her fingers, "since that kiss. It shouldn’t have happened” she continued her assault of Leah’s neck moving her fingers without warning to where they both wanted them to be. Her own moan joining her lovers as her fingers found her warmth and tightness she could see the desperation in her face, her eyes begging Serena to give her it.

“Like this shouldn’t be happening” she whispered pressing her mouth against her jugular nipping it with her teeth “but I haven’t stop thinking about how you would feel and” she removed her fingers grinning as she heard the moan of protest “taste” she finished sucking her fingers “oh god” she groaned unable to stop herself.

Looking at Leah she smirked “if I let go of your mouth do you promise to be a good girl and be quiet” her stomach pooled with need as Leah eagerly nodded. Removing her hand she placed her fingers into her mouth, Leah licked them desperately a groan leaving her own mouth as she moved lower ripped Leah’s panties from her legs the musky scent overpowering her for a moment, suddenly overcome she lowered her mouth as her tongue found her wet and silky need. 

Her fingers deep in Leah’s mouth needing her to be quiet she felt her bite harder over and over again, quiet moans consealed by her hand as her tongue and mouth found her. Running her tongue up and down her slit before dipping into her, wet and needing she was shocked as Leah”s release hit her pushing her own over the edge. 

Afterwards as Leah moved her hand to her thigh she realised how long they had been in the room “you need to get back on the ward” she worried as if reading her thoughts Leah grinned “I’ll tell them I got stuck in the lift again” her eyes suddenly filled and bright once again she lent forward as pressed her mouth to Leah’s “next time it’s my turn” she shivered at Leah’s promise.


End file.
